


Late Night Visit

by dollackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollackerman/pseuds/dollackerman
Summary: Reader-chan visits her lovers office in the late hours of the night, with some ulterior motives.





	Late Night Visit

The sounds of a young woman’s footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the large castle’s dark corridors. Said footsteps belonged to Erwin Smith’s personal paperwork secretary, who was currently attempting to race down the corridors of the Scouting Legion’s HQ, praying to whatever higher power listening, that she not get caught running like a frightened child to her destination.

She couldn’t help herself, in the middle of the night when all were sound asleep, with the exception of the sleep deprived, workaholic veterans; it got pretty creepy in this damn castle, especially when one was alone doing frequent paperwork runs. This particular paperwork run was to a certain clean freak of a Corporal, who’s office was located quite a lengthy stroll away from the Commanders own office, to her dismal annoyance.

The saving grace of her evening was that this was her final task before she could retire to her quarters, a modest single room without a private washroom. Only the highest-ranking officers were granted those godsends of rooms.

She clutched the stack of papers to her chest as she arrived in front of Corporal Levi’s closed door. A frown graced her lips as the familiar bubbling of nerves in her chest and throat begun. Knowing herself, her cheeks had probably tinged a warm rosy shade as well.

 Damn it. She was nervous because of him.

Backtracking, it had been about a month since her and Levi entered into a romantic relationship, and she was still experiencing nerves akin to a smitten girl around her crush, just from the simple task of delivering him some paperwork.

“Pathetic”, she muttered.

Or not. She realized that she was just really, really sexually frustrated after a long day of desk duties and other miscellaneous chores, and the mere thought of being with Levi right after her work day ended and free time began, was very exciting.

Very exciting, and very disappointing. She knew from experience that Levi would absolutely without a doubt, not be up for sex on a work day in the middle of the night, and she probably shouldn’t even bother trying to pull him away from his work.

Yet, the throbbing between her legs was currently making a very strong argument that she should, in fact, pull him away from his work and right into her throbbing-  
Okay, maybe a little compromising might convince her stubborn lover. If she could think of the right way to go about asking.

Arriving at his door she takes a deep breath and quietly knocks four times, a special knock used to let Levi know it was his significant other at the door. 

A gruff “Come in” barely sounded through the door.

She pushes the door open and walks through Levi’s dimly lit office, an orange glare comes from the lit candles on the walls and his desk. Coming to a stop at the front of his large mahogany desk she takes Levi in, his relaxed dressed down state which still stuns her speechless.

He looks almost too mouthwatering with his cravat undone around his neck and his dress shirt slightly unbuttoned, the orange glow of the room illuminating his handsome facial features and the muscle definition of his strong arms underneath the worn grey cotton. The room smells of his favorite black tea blend.

Levi drops the paper he was reading, looking up at her while taking a drink from his tea cup. 

“Let me guess, more shitty paperwork from shitty Erwin” Levi grunts into his tea cup. 

“Yup! Just make sure you have it done by tomorrow when he comes to pick it up!” She smiles enthusiastically and drops the stack onto his desk. Levi visibly scowls at her cheerfulness, his tired eyes squinting further together, glaring at her own orbs. 

“You’re awfully cheerful for being up at this shitty hour woman” 

She pouts putting her hands on her hips, “I’m just trying to lighten the mood, grumpy ass”

Levi snorts at the stupidly childish nickname, focusing his gaze back onto his desk and the offending “shitty paperwork”. 

She glances at his sofa on the left side of the room, “Can I sit down for a bit, hang around?”, she asks.

Levi looks up from his attempts at organizing his newest addition of work, “Don’t you have shit to do for Erwin?”

“I’ve already been dismissed”, she rolls her eyes and unceremoniously plops down onto the firm grey couch.

“Alright”, he states, focusing his gaze back down to his desk.

She bends forward, removing her boots, as the sound of his scribbling pen fills the room. She swings her feet up onto his couch, laying her head back on the armrest and focusing her gaze on his form, brows knitted and mouth resting in his usual delicious looking pout.

She truly enjoyed moments like these, their comfortable silences, while being at peace from having your lover in the room so close to you.  
After a few minutes pass by with her in silence and Levi in deep concentration, she decides to make her move, the stubborn ache between her legs begging for Levi’s touch has not gone silent, and won’t seem to until Levi does something about it.

Easier said than done. She worries her lip between her teeth and stands, walking toward Levi’s desk.

“Levi”, she murmurs in a soft voice, unwilling to break the serenity of the silent room with her normal volume, “when will you be finished?” She rests her crossed arms on the back of his chair, leaning her head down to press her face into his silky black locks.

They smell of his ridiculously expensive tea infused soaps, one of the only luxuries he allows himself.

“Why” He curtly responds.

She lets out a long sigh.

“Because… uh”, she mumbles, pressing her forehead into the hair on the back of his head, embarrassment clouding her train of thought, “because reasons, Levi, reasons”

"Do I look like a damn mind reader, spit it out”

He rests his fountain pen in the silver ink bottle as his sharp eyes land on her own, craning his neck to the side to meet her gaze. His flat tone in its usual gravely commanding purr.

There really is no way around this, she realizes, setting her gaze on his undone cravat and gripping the back of his chair, she always has had a hard time saying what she desired.

“Well to be honest, I’m kind of trying to seduce you. And you are making it very difficult for me, so could you please just shut up and fuck me senseless”

Okay, maybe that was slightly too forewa- “Shit!”

Levi’s arm suddenly flies toward her, grabbing her blouses collar and yanking her toward him, hastily maneuvering his girlfriend to straddle his lap. 

“Well you’d better make this quick you little shit” Levi grunts out.

She smirks, by the tone of his voice and the way his brows are furrowed and he's biting his lip, she defiantly wont be able to walk properly tomorrow, but it'll be so _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyyy this is the first ever reader insert I’ve written. I feel like the interactions between reader-chan and Levi were choppy and awkward, but I’d reaaaaally appreciate your feedback and constructive criticism ^ . ^ And I’m sorry I didn’t make it smut, I can barley write conversations so my smut would suck ass >.<


End file.
